Kevin's Eyebrows
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Stupid title, better story. Kevin/Macy.


I know they seem way OOC, but I was in music class this morning, not really paying attention because I had already read the chapter and printed out the notes this weekend. I was bored and decided that this was more fun. Kevin's still a cheerleader in this, for the sake of the plot.

I don't own JONAS. Just the Build-a-Bear JONAS dog. And mine's not autographed.

---------------

I had just gotten out of basketball practice and was walking towards my locker. I wasn't completely surprised to see Kevin waiting there for me; we had become friends of sorts and he usually gave me a ride home once he was done with cheerleading and I was done with basketball. I was surprised though when I opened my locker and saw the JONAS dog from Build-a-Bear sitting on the top shelf of my locker. I turned to Kevin in confusion.

"Happy early birthday, Mace," he said with a casual shrug.

"Th-th-thank you," I stammered. I took it out and looked at it.

"You're welcome."

"But the JONAS dog doesn't come out 'til tomorrow."

"I'm Kevin Lucas. I created the dog."

"You 'created' the dog? What are you, God?"

"Well, I am god-like in my physique," he said, flexing his arms exaggeratedly. I giggled a little, looking at the dog as he smirked at me. His smirk was very distracting. Something on the dog's paws caught my attention. Upon closer inspection, I realized he, Joe and Nick had each signed one of the paws. My gaze flew to Kevin's face.

"You signed it?"

"Least I could do for JONAS' biggest fan on her birthday."

My heart died a little then. I thought Kevin and I were friends…but he said "biggest fan" not friend. Knowing I was probably going to regret this, I opened my mouth,

"You know, Kevin," I took a deep breath, "you might be a rock star and all, but you're also one of my best friends. The fact that you got me a JONAS dog and then signed it for me, means more to me than you'll ever know. I know I'm a little bit of a liability to you and your brothers sometimes, but I want you to know that being your friend is better than that dream I had when I married you." _Oops. TMI, Misa. Open mouth, insert foot._

Kevin, all too used to my random, embarrassing and sometimes obsessive word vomit concerning him and his brothers, looked at me and smiled,

"You dreamed you married me?" he said as he leaned on the bank of lockers. Blushing furiously, I turned to my locker and started rummaging for books.

"It was before I met you! Besides, I was a polygamist; I married your brothers at the same time!" I shut my locker and leaned against it, facing him. He cocked an eyebrow at me questioningly. I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes him look really, really hot. And when Kevin looks hot, I get fangirly.

"Don't do that," I said.

"Don't do what?"

"That eyebrow thing."

He leaned in a little closer and did it again, giving me a little knowing smirk.

"You mean this?" He raised the other one, the expression on his face rather…suggestive. I laughed at the comical-ness of it, but his face moved closer to mine and I was suddenly very aware that he was very cute and very close. His smile had grown and he was still raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, that," I breathed.

"Why?"

I only stared at him in reply.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because it makes you look hot." Well, he already knew about the marriage dream; I couldn't get more embarrassed that that, right?

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When you look hot, I get fangirly."

"So why aren't you always fangirly around me?"

"I can usually keep it in check, but not when you're doing the eyebrow thing."

"So you have a thing for eyebrows. Wow, you're weird." He raised them again. _Good God…if he didn't stop…_

"Takes one to know one," I said teasingly.

"Oh, it does now, does it?" He raised one higher than the other. _Crap. Crap. Crapcrapcrap._

"I'm serious about the eyebrow thing, Kev, it's distracting."

"Really?"

"Seriously, Kevin."

"I am serious, Mace."

"Me too."

"Which fangirl are you trying to hide? The fainting fangirl or the clothes-mauling one?"

"I'd really rather not answer that."

"It's the clothes-mauling one, isn't it Misa?" he cocked his brow again.

"Shut up, Lucas…" I said warningly.

"You want to maul me, you want to maul me," he said in a singsong voice.

"If I admit it, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I said, raising my own eyebrows.

"What if I told you I wouldn't mind if you mauled me?"

"What if I told you you're the JONAS…" I bit my lip, before I could say that he was the JONAS I wanted to maul the most, which was true, but I also wanted to say I wanted to maul Kevin Lucas, one of my best friends.

"I'm the JONAS…what Macy?" he said, still leaning over me.

"You're the guy I want to maul the most," I said quickly.

"What?" he asked in confusion. He looked so cute when he was confused.

"Well, my fangirl side wants to maul Kevin of JONAS, but my teenage girl side wants to maul Kevin Lucas, so, it's a win-win situation."

"Hey, Macy, guess what?"

Our faces were really close now, our bodies almost flush against each other. I couldn't breathe, partly because he was so close to me and partly because he had suddenly put his hand on the side of my face, tracing circles on my cheek with his thumb.

"What?" I croaked. He knew that by putting that hand on my cheek like that, he was weakening my resolve and quite possibly abandoning his safety.

He leaned in close to me, his face centimeters from mine and raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

_Idiot._

I threw my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. Our lips met in a hard, fast kiss that quickly deepened and after several minutes had passed, we broke apart.

"If that's what kissing you is like, feel free to maul me anytime, Mace," Kevin gasped.


End file.
